1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hoist and more particularly to an improved hoist to reposition a load to and from a vehicle compartment such as a trunk of an automobile, van or other type of vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art has provided many different and diverse devices for lifting a load. Some of the devices of the prior art utilized a hoist either attached to an exterior or an interior surface of a vehicle in order to reposition a load between a vehicle and an external surface. The hoists attached to an interior surface of the vehicle had to be relatively compact to conserve the necessary volume for the load.
One particular specialized load is a personal mobility vehicle. Although the personal mobility vehicles provide the desired mobility to the physically challenged user, many of the personal mobility vehicles were difficult to load and unload from a vehicle such as a trunk of an automobile, van or other type of vehicle. The prior art has solved the problem of loading and unloading from a vehicle by utilizing a hoist to reposition the personal mobility vehicle between the vehicle and the external surface.
Some of the hoists of the prior art were attached to an interior surface of the vehicle by mechanical fasteners, including bolting, rivets and the like. The process of attaching a hoist to the interior surface of the vehicle by mechanical fasteners required drilling in potential hazardous areas such as areas in proximity to electrical wires and/or a fuel tank of the vehicle. In many instances, the process of drilling in potentially hazardous areas required a professional installer for permanently attaching the hoist to the interior surface of the vehicle by mechanical fasteners.
The following U.S. Patents represent several attempts of the prior art to provide a solution for repositioning a personal mobility vehicle between a vehicle's trunk and an external surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,271,277 to Chabala discloses an apparatus of the class described comprising a supporting standard. A beam coacts with the standard and is mounted for longitudinal movement independently of the standard. A load carrying means coacts with an end portion of the beam. A rotary member is supported by the standard and provided with an operating means. A pulling member is secured to the beam and engageable with the rotary member whereby the beam is moved longitudinally upon rotation of the rotary member in one direction. Means is provided for disengaging the pulling member from the rotary member. A holding member coacts with the rotary member for normally holding the same against rotation in one direction. Means is provided for operating in unison with the last named means for disengaging the holding member from the rotary member when the pulling member is disengaged from the rotary member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,117 to W. M. Mitchell discloses a crane. A mast formed of two alined parts is freely rotatable relative to each other, with one of the parts being longitudinally extensible. A windlass and a boom are connected to one of the parts of the mast. Means is provided to secure the upper and lower ends of the mast, consisting of a socket adapted to be pressed against the ceiling of a building and in which the upper end of the mast is rotatable and a lower contact plate connecting to the lower end of the mast by means of a universal joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,507 to O. H. Schuh discloses in a hoisting apparatus and in combination, an upright post having a diametrical slot in its upper portion, a member movable vertically on the post, and having a sleeve receiving the post, said sleeve being provided with a slot and with an offset portion opposite the slot. A sheave is mounted in the slotted portion of the post and disposed in the post slot and the sleeve slot and adapted to move in the offset portion of the sleeve. A cable is trained over the sheave and connected to the vertically movable member and crane means and carried by and extending laterally from said sleeve of the vertically movable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,200 to E. T. Mann discloses an apparatus for hoisting a wheel chair into and out of an enclosure including a swivel base having a stationary section that may be secured within the closure and a section rotatable on the stationary section about a vertical axis. A motor mount is positioned above and is connected to the rotatable section of the swivel base. An angled arm is pivotally connected to the motor mount and is capable of standing rigidly upright when in use and capable of folding down when not in use. A cable, attached to a reel at one end, has a series of pulleys located on the angled arm to guide the cable over the angled arm. The reel is formed to the motor mount and is connected to a motor on the motor mount through use of gearing. A hook is formed at the other end of the cable for use in hoisting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,379 to E. C. Paffrath discloses a lifting device adapted to be mounted within an automobile trunk having a rigid boom mounted for free pivotal movement about both vertical and horizontal axes. The lifting device includes a motor-driven lift mounted at the distal end of the boom. A counterbalance member is employed to counterbalance the gravitational force biasing the boom in downward movement about its horizontal axis so the boom may be pivoted upwardly or downwardly by a handicapped person. A prop assembly may be manually moved into position to positively maintain the boom in an elevated lifting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,574 to S. L. Riley discloses a device for lifting and loading objects into and from a storage space of an automobile for transportation thereby. The device is fully contained within the storage space and is adapted to be mounted directly to the chassis of the automobile. The device is particularly suited to assist disabled individuals who may be unable to lift, load and transport such objects otherwise.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,358 to B. C. Harlan discloses a portable hoist provided for lifting, transporting, and depositing loads onto a platform, such as a work bench, or into a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck. The portable hoist comprises a mounting for attachment to a support, an upright support structure connected to the mounting by a hinge which allows for swinging movement of the support structure about its vertical axis, and a boom pivotally secured at one end to the upper end of the support structure such that the free end of the boom can be raised and lowered. A powered unit acts between the support structure and the boom and serves to raise and lower the boom. A sheave is carried at the free end of the boom and a hoist line connected to the support structure at a level substantially below the pivotal connection of the structure to the boom loops over the sheave and carries a member for attachment to the load to be lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,729 to R. E. McFarland discloses an apparatus for loading a scooter-type wheelchair or similar object into a vehicle compartment such that the apparatus and wheelchair loaded thereon are fully contained within the vehicle when in a storage position. The apparatus includes a frame attachable to a lower surface of the vehicle compartment and a platform upon which the wheelchair may be rolled. A pair of upper links and a pair of lower links interconnect the frame and platform. A drive shaft interconnects the lower links, and the shaft may be rotated by an electric motor. Each upper link has a drive shaft that is connected to the first link drive shaft by a chain and sprocket assembly. Thus, as the motor rotates the lower link drive shaft, all links are rotated which raises the platform and wheelchair upwardly, traversing toward the vehicle compartment and lowering the platform and wheelchair into the compartment for storage. During this cycle, the platform passes through a vertical plane defining a maximum elevation. The platform includes wheel locators and positioning plates for locating the wheels of the wheelchair as it is positioned on the platform and for preventing the wheelchair from undesired movement once loaded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,849 to D. L. Miller discloses a motorized lifting device for loading and unloading articles from automobile trunks having a floor frame acting as a base for a pair of upstanding platform supports each of which has a flange. A carriage having a plurality of rollers is reciprocally mounted on each upstanding platform support such that at least two spaced apart rollers are on one side of the flange and at least one roller is on the other side of the flange. The flange, therefore, acts as a guide for the carriages when moving along the upstanding platform support. A platform frame is attached to the carriages and a platform rests on the platform frame. Lifting is achieved through means of a cable attached to each carriage, strung over a pulley on each upstanding platform support that is then wound onto a spool rod mounted to the upstanding platform supports. The spool rod is rotated by means of an electric motor powered by electricity from the automobile. In one alternative embodiment, the platform is slidably mounted on the platform frame; in another alternative embodiment, the floor frame, the platform frame, and the platform are adjustable for accommodating variously sized automobile trunks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,864 to J. G. Amato discloses a swingable boom-type hoist which is characterized by a forwardly-projecting tongue of rectangular cross section that telescopes into the box-beam style drawbar of a conventional trailer hitch carried by the load-carrying vehicle thus cooperating therewith to maintain the stanchion from which the tongue projects in an upright position. The boom on the upper end of the stanchion can swing through a complete circle and is preferably vertically adjustable. An important feature is the retractable foot on the lower end of the stanchion which can be raised off the ground while the load in the load-carrying vehicle is transported from one place to another without having to dismount the hoist. A conventional winch is used to raise and lower the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,717 to J. L. Chambers et al. discloses a crane or lifting device including a base assembly with a telescopic and rotatable column mounting and a boom assembly including a telescopic boom arm. A strap is connected at one end thereof to the base assembly, extending through the boom arm, and is connected at another end thereof to a hook for engaging a load. An extensible/retractable jack assembly innerconnects the column and the boom arm for raising and lowering the boom arm. The crane can be mounted in an automobile trunk for raising and lowering the boom assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,580 to W. O. Nelson et al. discloses a portable crane for hoisting electric scooters, wheelchairs and the like including a column assembly, a boom assembly, a base assembly and a winch assembly. The column assembly is removably and pivotally mounted between an opened vehicle trunk lid and a trunk floor. The column assembly includes top and bottom pivot pins which rotatably engage pivot pin receiving holes and about which the boom assembly rotates. The column assembly and boom assembly are collapsible so as to allow the trunk lid to close.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,700 to J. Lin et al. discloses an attachment for the rear of a motor vehicle for transporting a personal mobility vehicle including a load carrying frame pivotally attached to a first frame member and is pivotable from a storage position to an extended load carrying position transverse to and extending rearwardly from the first frame member. Such support arms on each side of the attachment are provided to attach the frame members together in the extended position. A load securing cross member is secured at one end to the center of the first frame member and at its opposite end to the center of the rear frame member. A hoist mechanism may be attached to one end of the first frame member rotatable on the support about a vertical axis and pivotable thereon in a vertical plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,526 to E. A. Peterson et al. discloses a lift mountable in a transporting vehicle for loading and unloading objects such as small motorized carts. The lift includes an adjustable stand and pivotal boom assembly. An electric motor selectively operates a drum on which is wound a lifting cable or strap which terminates at a lifting hook or claw which is attachable to the cart or object. The adjustability of the stand and boom make the lift highly versatile and adaptable for convenient mounting in different vehicle configurations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,563 to D. Steckler discloses a standard motor car which includes a luggage compartment, there is affixed to one point in that compartment a collapsible wheel chair. The compartment also contains a mechanical, motor operated feature which lifts the wheel chair from the compartment and transports it to a point beside the car, easily approachable by an invalid driver who can now shift himself from the driver's seat to the wheel chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,547 to M. R. Bruno et al. discloses an improved vehicle lift assembly for loading and unloading objects into and from a vehicle. The improved vehicle lift assembly includes a base configured for being mounted to the vehicle and a vertical post extending from the base. An extension boom extends outward from a centerline of the post with a swing arm rotatably coupled to the extension arm. The swing arm supports an engaging mechanism for releasably engaging the object. An actuator raises and lowers the engaging mechanism to raise and lower the engaged object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,289 to T. Kruse et al. discloses a self propelled personal mobility vehicle lift operable in a stored configuration and a deployed configuration operatively mounted to the rear portion of a vehicle to selectively lift and remove a self propelled personal mobility vehicle into and from the rear portion of the vehicle. The self propelled personal mobility vehicle lift includes a stanchion or tower assembly pivotally mounted to a lift mounting assembly secured to the vehicle. A boom assembly supports a hoist assembly and a lift support assembly to support the self propelled personal mobility vehicle lift when deployed telescopingly coupled to the upper and lower portions of the stanchion or tower assembly respectively. The hoist assembly includes a hoist mechanism having a flexible hoist element to couple the self propelled personal mobility vehicle lift to the self propelled personal mobility vehicle when the self propelled personal mobility vehicle lift is in the deployed configuration to selectively lift or lower the self propelled personal mobility vehicle into or from the rear portion of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved hoist that requires no alterations of the interior of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved hoist that can be supported by the interior of the vehicle without the need for drilling holes for mechanical fasteners.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved hoist that can be utilized in different vehicle interior configurations.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved hoist that can be installed and removed from the interior of the vehicle without the need for professional assistance.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved hoist that can be transferred from one vehicle to another in a short period of time.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved hoist that is light weight.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved hoist that is inexpensive.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.